iSailor Moon
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Sam Puckett has returned to Seattle after living in L.A for a little while and has been accepted into Spencer Shay's house for the time being until she can afford her own place. But when the cat that Spencer had found turns Sam into the super hero of Love and Justice Sailor Moon, it's up to her to save the days and future.
1. Author's note

**Howdy guys! Wow...I must REALLY love Sailor Moon for some reason. I grew up with the show and I am obsessed with it aparently. I combined so many different stories together with this show, that I decided to combine iCarly with it finally! WHOO (lol)!**

 **Anyway, I remember how iCarly ended, where Carly went with her father to his base instead of staying with Spencer. So, I decided to write this story based off that ending. The story will be taking place after Carly left Seattle and her friends shut down iCarly, their web-show. I also decided that Sam would make a GREAT Sailor Moon because, if you remember the original show, Serena/Usagi was a foodie, lazy bones, and didn't like school. Sam's PERFECT for that role.**

 **I also created new characters for this story instead of using the original ones like Mina, Rei, Makoto, Ami...all of them. I wanted to start fresh with who is who and who comes first (besides Sailor Moon).**

 **I really hope you guys like this story/show I came up with. I thought of it one day (and I wasn't even watching iCarly) and decided to work through it. At first, I had Carly being Sailor Moon, but then decided Sam was a better fit.**

 **Luna and Artemis are still going to be in the story. I would NEVER change those two or take them out of the story all together (she says when there's a Mario fanfiction crossover with Sailor Moon and Luna isn't in there lol). They're like two of my favorite characters besides Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Saturn.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the first episode/chapter of** _ **iAm Sailor Moon**_

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	2. E1 - A Hero is Born

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

The moon shined down on Seattle, as the crickets chirped and the wind blew through the late goers hair. It seemed peaceful this evening of beauty, as cars drove down the streets. The street lamps lit the streets, making it easier for walkers to see where they were going. However, everyone's favorite rebel, Sam Puckett, was riding her motorcycle this evening, trying to get her mind off the fact that her best friend was off with her father at his base.

It has been a while since Carly Shay had left Seattle, but Sam still felt like she was missing out on her friend's new life. She would video chat almost every night and tell her all that has happened. She even mentioned a boy she met not that long after she moved there. Sure, she kissed Freddie before she left. But Carly wanted someone who wasn't far away. And Sam didn't blame her. Who would want to do a long distance relationship anyway?

As Sam drove her bike, she found herself pulling into Carly's old apartment complex. She knew Spencer, Carly's brother, still lived here, even though now that his art was being appreciated in mueseums and could afford a bigger place, he chose to live here still. Probably because of all the memories that were there.

After a while, Sam parked her bike and got off it. She took off her helmet and put it under arm as she walked through the front door. She saw that the old man from when she was a kid was no longer there and a pretty young lady took his place. She seemed nice, with caramel hair and soft green eyes.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" Sam asked, trying to sound polite now that she was considered an adult. The lady looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked as she stood up from her chair. Her badge said her name was Lucine.

"Wow. I'm not used to the nice managers here." Sam stated, making the young girl laugh.

"I get that a lot." Lucine said.

"I just wanted to say welcome to the apartment. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid." Sam began. "And there was a grumpy old wart man in your spot."

"Oh, I see! Well, thank you so very much. If you wanted to visit someone, you just go right on up." Lucine began. "I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Sam said before walking towards the steps and stopping. She took big deep breathe before taking the first step.

 **(SONG: "Leave it all to me" – Miranda Cosgrove – iCarly theme song)**

 **In 5...4...3...2...**

 **iSailor Moon**

 **Episode 1: A Hero is Born**

 _ **I know/you see/somehow the world will change for me/and be so wonderful/live life/breathe air/I know somehow we're gonna get there/and feel so wonderful/its all for real/I'm telling you just how I feel!**_

 _ **So wake up/the members of my nation/its your time to be/there's no chance unless you take what/every time/just see the brighter side of every situation/somethings are meant to be/so give me your best/and leave the rest to me/leave it all to me/leave it all to me...**_

 _ **...just leave it all to me.**_

 **(End of song)**

Sam made it to the top floor and was right in front of Spencer's door. She was hesitant. She hadn't been here since she graduated high school and went to L.A to get away. Now, being back, she kind of felt all meloncholy about it all. First seeing that someone had replaced the old man at the front desk and now standing in front of the door she always went through as a kid. Time sure does fly when you're having fun.

Sam took a deep breathe before knocking on the door gently. She wasn't sure if she was aloud to just barge in anymore now that Carly wasn't here. But odds are, Spencer wouldn't care. He probably missed it.

After a while, she heard a thud and a yell come from behind the door, making her laugh at Spencer's antics before he opened the door. He stood there in surprise and shock as he stared at his sister's best friend, who had stopped her laughing at this point.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Hi Spencer...it's me." Sam said smiling, before feeling him pull her into a hug.

"Oh, kid! I missed you!" He said as she hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Spence!" It felt good to feel his arms around her again. It was like an all new experience though. His hug felt more like a sibling or parent than her own mom's did. And she loved it.

After a while, Spencer pulled away from her and wiped a tear away quickly. "It's been a while. What have you been up to?" He asked, still looking like he was about to cry.

"I've been here. I've been there. Was in L.A for a little while." Sam began as he let her inside. She walked in and set her helmet on the coffee table, as she looked at all the colors of the home...and the memories that filled her mind seeing them again. "But I wanted to come home."

"I don't blame you. Being away from home for too long, you get home sick." Spencer said as he closed the door behind her.

"Yeah." Sam walked over to the kitchen table and brushed her hand on the smooth surface, thinking back on all the times Carly would reprimand her for eating again.

" _Who eats at a time like this!?"_ Sam could just hear Carly saying that right now...if she had an appetite that is.

"I don't supposed you're hungry?" Spencer asked as he walked up the computer, that was still on the same divider island as when she was a kid.

"Surprisingly, no." Sam began as she wiped a tear away. "I ate before I got here."

"Oh, I see." Spencer smiled as he sat in the chair before the young blond heard a little cat's meow come from the staircase.

"The heck was that?" She asked as she walked around the divider and saw a little black cat on the staircase. "Aw! What a cute cat!" She exclaimed before running up to it and sitting beside it on the stairs. She started petting her head as the cat started purring at her touch.

"Oh, yeah! I found her on the streets not that long ago." Spencer said as he watched. "I was feeling like I needed something to keep me company so I brought that little thing home."

"She's so cute!" Sam stated before noticing the bandages on her forehead. "Why the heck are these things on her forehead?"

"I don't know! I found her like that!" Spencer defended himself.

"Well, you could have at least taken them off!" Sam said smiling with a giggle. She knew Spencer was a bit of a dummy when it came to stuff like this.

"I tried. She wouldn't let me."

"Uh-huh." Sam said before she reached her hand out and peeled off the bandages that were in the form of an X. Underneath it, however, was a golden crescent moon that shined like the sun. Sam stared at it in awe for a while, until Spencer's voice broke the moment.

"What the heck is that doing on a little kitty?!" He asked, making the cat look away from him in a snoody manner, which made Sam laugh.

"Wow...she turned on you fast!" She said, still laughing.

"Darn!" Spencer declared, which only made Sam laugh even more. She looked at the cat again and smiled when the cat looked back at her as well.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay yet?" Spencer asked out curiousity, making Sam look at him again.

"Uh, no. My mom won't let me move back because I've made my choice to be on my own." Sam answered as she was petting the cat on the back.

"Well, if you need a place...you can stay here. I've been feeling kind of lonely lately." He offered, making Sam smile.

"I'd love to! Thanks." She said as she looked back at the cat, still petting it with joy. She was home now. "Did you name her yet?"

"Who?"

"Who?! The cat!"

"Oh! No. I haven't had a chance to do so yet. Been working on new pieces of art and what not." Spencer answered as he logged into his computer.

"Well, I'll name her for you!" Sam stated before looking at the cat closely. She was black like the night sky and her eyes were piercing red. Not normal for a cat unless it was an albino cat. And the gold moon mark on her forehead pretty much sold Sam on a name. "Luna."

Spencer looked at her and smiled. "Luna...I like it!" he declared as a knock was heard on his door once again.

"Who could that be?" Sam asked as Spencer went over to answer it. He opened the door and smiled some. Sam picked up the cat into her arms, hearing it meow a little, and walked off the staircase to see who it was. Who she saw...surprised her.

"Freddie!" Spencer said as he bro-hugged him.

"Hey Spence! How's the art business?" Freddie asked. He looked really different now. He had fuzz growing on his jaw and below his nose and he seemed more muscular than Sam remembered. But he still wore those penny sleeve tee shirts that they wore as a kid.

"It's going great! Hey! Guess who's back!" Spencer answered with excitement.

"Who?" Freddie asked as he walked in and stopped when he saw Sam standing there, with Luna in her arms.

"Hi, Benson." Sam said as she bobbed the cat up and down some.

"Sam?" Freddie was floored when he saw his old friend standing in the house they used to come to everyday after school. It was weird to say the least. "I...I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it, nerd. I'm back."

"Wow...already calling me names." Freddie said sarcastically as Sam giggled before he pulled her into a sweet hug. "Good to see you again, Sam."

"You too, Fred." Sam said as she pulled away.

"I bet you're tired, Sam." Spencer said as he closed the door behind Freddie. "You can go ahead and go upstairs to...Carly's room, if you want."

"Wait...I get Carly's room?" Sam asked surprised.

"If you want it. I mean, I don't mind. I haven't touched it since she went with my dad." Spencer declared as Freddie looked at Sam again.

"I...I don't what to say. Thank you." She said smiling before putting the cat on the floor. "And you're right, I am a bit tired. I'll see you both in the morning, I hope."

"You'll see me. I have a sculpture to finish in the morning." Spencer said smiling.

"I, unfortunately, have to work." Freddie said. "But, maybe we can hang out sometime in the near future now that you're back."

"Yeah...I'd like that." Sam said before grabbing her helmet from the coffee table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night."

"Night, Sam." Freddie said as the young blond was walking up the stairs with Luna following suit. However, at the second step of the second staircase, Luna looked over at Freddie for a long while, before Sam called for her and she obeyed by following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A dark castle stood tall up on a mountain, as red lightning cracked through the blackened sky. A young queen with blond and black hair walked through the halls of the castle, evil in her eyes and evil intentions in her smile. She was pure evil personified in just her look.

"Queen Noir!" A voice spoke up, making her look over to see a young man, with black and teal hair, dark skin, and wearing black and teal clothing. On his forehead, however, was a black upside down crescent moon and he had a bit of black fuzz covering his jaw-line and upper lip.

"What do you want, Aden?!" The lady, known as Queen Noir, asked impatiently. "I'm in no mood right now!"

"I figured you would be since we haven't been able to come up with your power source yet." The man, Aden, began. "But I think I figured out a way to get some."

"And what might that be?!" Out of nowhere, a little portal appeared in front of them, created by Aden, and there they saw the human world, seeing a bunch of them just getting up for the day or for work.

"Look at them. Full of energy and love." Aden stated as he smirked at his queen.

"They're...perfect fuel sources." Noir said smiling as she looked over at Aden. "You just turned my day right around."

"I am glad to hear that, your highness." Aden said smirking at her with evil igniting in his eyes.

"See to it that you get their energy for my power to be fully restored!"

"As you wish, my queen." And with that, a swirl of teal water surrounded Aden and he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into Carly's old room and grinned with remorse. It seemed like only yesterday that they improved Carly's room to look the way it does now. And it still looked like it did back then. Spencer was telling the truth, he hadn't touched it. It didn't even look dusty. He really did take care of her room.

 _I guess just in case Carly ever came back to stay with him._ She thought to herself before she heard a meow come from the floor and a black blur run past her to the bed.

Luna got ready and jumped onto the bed before turning around and sitting real pretty at the edge. She stared at Sam for the longest time, before she tilted her head like she was surveilling her. This sort of creeped Sam out as she walked further into the room. She placed her helmet on the little sofa and looked around some more.

"Samantha?" A voice spoke up, making the young biker freeze before looking around. It was a female voice that sounded elegant and proper. So, who could it be? She looked over at the cat slowly, making her feel creeped out even more.

"You didn't say my name, right?" She asked the cat as she leaned on the back of the sofa. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Actually, I did." Luna said with a smile, freaking the young blond out. "And I am very surprised that you gave me the name Luna, because that is my actual name."

Sam just stared in disbelief as she watched the cat talk. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking back at the cat. "Uh...am I dreaming?"

"No, Samantha. This isn't a dream." Luna began as she sighed with frustration. "I swear, you're just like the other girl I asked once. She freaked out so much that she covered my crescent."

"So that's where the bandages came from!"

"Exactly!" Luna began. "Samantha, listen to me. I know you won't believe me, but you will in due time." Sam just nodded at the cat's words before sitting down completely on the sofa to listen. "Like I said, my name is Luna and I am looking for the hero of Love and Justice, as well as the Princess of the Moon."

"Princess? Of the Moon?" Sam asked.

"Yes! She would have become queen one day, but...tragedy struck. I can't remember what it was though." Luna stated as she felt sorry for the young princess she missed so much. "Anyway, when you took the bandages off my forehead, I could sense a great power within you. Here." The little cat had then made her crescent moon glow and a beam of light shot towards the ceiling.

When the light faded, Sam had caught a little round compact with a crescent moon in the center and 5 different colored gems all around it: blue, red, orange, and green. The whole thing was a gold in color. "What's this?" Sam asked as she studied it for a moment. It was probably the only thing she studied thoroughly.

"That is your morphing broach." Luna began. "Just say 'Moon, Prism, Power' and you'll believe me."

Sam scuffed with amusement before standing up. "Okay." She said through giggles. "Moon, Prism, POWER!" And with that, she transformed.

Her outfit of jeans, boots, white tee shirt and leather jacket changed into a white sailor fuku, with a royal blue sailor collar on her back and a red bow in front on her chest, with the compact in the center. On her waist was a white puffy waistband and a royal blue skirt with a red bow in the back. On her hands were white elbow length gloves with red cuffs on the ends (by the elbows) and on her feet were red boots that had little crescent moon symbol on them as well as a white band at the top. The boots pointed upwards. Around her neck was a red chocker necklace with a gold crescent moon in the center, in her ears were gold crescent moon ear rings, and on her forehead was a gold tiara with a red gem in the center.

Sam was facing a mirror now and saw that her hair had changed for its medium length blond, to still blond, but longer and up in high pigtails with buns on either side of her head. On the buns were little red and white cups and white hair clips were on her bangs. Her eyes even changed from their original brown color to blue.

"What happened to me?!" She exclaimed shocked to see this.

"Samantha Puckett, you are the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. And the world needs you."

"Me?! But...I'm just a girl! A high school graduate! I can't be a hero!" Sam yelled before she could hear a news cast in her ears, talking about an attack.

" _A phenomenon has occurred! Apparently magic is being used to steal the energy of human life down here at Beverly Jewels!"_

"Oh, my; goodness...there's trouble down at the jewelry store!" Sam exclaimed as she went to run out the door, only to stop when she remembered what she was looking like. "But I can't leave looking like this! Spencer and Freddie will think I'm crazy!"

"That's nothing new!" Luna said back, making Sam glare at her and growl.

"Do you want to be a burnt cat?!" Sam said angrily.

"Just say 'Moon Teleport' and you should be where the cries are coming from." Luna said as she hopped off the bed and stood near Sam's feet.

"Alright." Sam began before she closed her eyes and consintrated on the magic that she didn't really think she had. But oh...was she wrong. "Moon...Teleport!" And with that, a swirl of white light circled around her and Luna...and they were gone from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

At a local jewelry store, everyone who was buying a necklace or a ring or ear rings were laying on the ground, wearing the jewelry previously bought for their own desires. But standing in the background, seeing his magic in full swing, was Aden, with his crescent moon glowing a dim light.

"Soon, this energy will be Queen Noir's! And then nothing will stop her!" He yelled before a moon beam was shot through the air at him, making him back up and having his dim light fade off as he looked up at the opening in the ceiling, seeing a silhouetted girl standing at the top. "Who the heck are you!?"

"I am no one you need to be concerned about!" The girl said as she went to jump down, when she stopped and saw Sailor Moon at the front door. "But I think you shall fear me, for my back up as arrived!"

"Huh?" Aden looked over at the door and saw the girl that the one above him saw as well. Her long blond hair blew in the light breeze that blew into the store and her eyes held anger as she stared daggers at him. "Who are you?!"

"I am the champion of Love and Justice! I am the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said before looking on in disbelief. "Did I really just say that?"

"Now's not the time to reprimand yourself on stupid speaches! Save the world!" Luna yelled before the girl from before hopped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Sailor Moon.

Her black hair stopped in the middle of her back and her uniform looked a bit different from her own. It was a crop top fuku with red on the sides and a blue mini-skirt with a blue bow in the back, and with red trimming the edge. Her sleeves stuck out from her shoulders on her shoulders and her sailor collar was blue with red stripes. Around her neck was a white choker with a gold crescent moon in the center and her hands had elbow length gloves with orange cuffs on the top (by the elbows). On the front of her uniform was a red bow with an orange circle in the center of it.

Her shoes were blue with blue straps on her ankles. But the most weird thing about her uniform was she wore a red eye mask. And on her forehead...was a gold U shaped crescent moon.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon asked as she stood by her, making the girl in question look at her with a smile.

"You probably have seen me on the news! I'm Sailor V!" The girl said.

"Sailor V?" Sailor Moon stared in wonder of who she reminded her of. But she shook it off before getting ready to kick some butt.

"You may be powerful...but you will never beat ME!" Aden yelled before he swiped his hand at both scouts, making a wave of water fly towards them.

"Sailor Moon! MOVE!" Luna yelled as Sailor Moon moved out of the way just in the nick of time, as well as Sailor V.

"Rats. I missed." Aden declaired to himself, before an idea struck him. He took out a small key from his pocket and swiped in the air before putting into an invisible key hole. He then turned it to unlock something, making a monster of scales and appearing to be all wet just appear in front of them.

"AH!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she fell to the ground out of surprise.

"Try to beat this monster!" Aden yelled with an evil laugh filling the air.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna called to her charge before running up to her. "You have to fight!"

"But I don't know how to fight!" Sailor Moon began. "I just wanted my life from when I was kid to come back! I never asked to become a hero! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" And with that shout, the gem on Sailor Moon's tiara shined with a bright light, making Sailor V look over at her.

"What?" She began as she stood there in awe as something started to materialize in front of the young blond.

Sailor Moon opened up her eyes to see a crescent moon wand in front of her, floating in the air. The base was pink and the moon on top was a crystal clear coloring. There were some gold accents on the base, but to the young blond, it was a sight of beauty.

"Whoa." Sailor Moon stated as she reached out to the wand, grabbing it in her gloved hand. "What is this?"

"Oh...Serenity..." Luna said with a touched smile on her face. "Use it, sweetie."

"Huh? How?" Sailor Moon looked up at the monster, seeing Sailor V trying her best to stop the monster herself.

"Crescent Beam!" She yelled as a bright light was shot at the monster, only to have the crazy creature dodge the attack swiftly.

"Sailor Moon, you need to help her! Use the wand!" Luna declared, making Sailor Moon nod in determination before standing up. And all of a sudden, the words came to her mind, like a forgotten song from her childhood.

She held up her wand and let the light of the moon shine down on the moon shaped crystal top, before aiming it at the monster, while saying the key words to shoot the beam at him. "Moon, Healing, Escalation!" With that, the beam of light shot out towards the monster, destroying him instantly and restoring the energy in all the unconscious people on the ground.

"Dang it! I'll be back, Sailor Moon!" Aden yelled before disappearing in his swirl of teal water.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Luna began. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Luna." Sailor Moon said before looking over to see that Sailor V was gone. "Where'd Sailor V go?"

"I don't know sweetheart. But I'm sure we'll see her again soon." Luna answered with a smile, before Sailor Moon found herself teleporting back to her room at Spencer's place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You failed me, Aden." Queen Noir began as they were in the throne room of her big castle.

"I tried my best, my queen. It was that soldier that stopped me...Sailor Moon." Aden said while bowing.

"Don't worry about her, Aden." Queen Noir began. "Right now, I want you to think about your recent job performance...and work on perfecting it more!"

"Yes, my queen." Aden agreed.

"In the meantime...Icy!" Queen Noir called out, making a circle of ice form next to Aden and then rise, revealing a young girl with long white hair and an icy blue outfit. It was an icy blue mini-dress with a black waistband and black frosting the edge of the skirt. Underneath was a black off the shoulders long sleeved tee shirt with icy blue poofy sleeves on her shoulders. She wore an icy blue choker necklace and her shoes were icy blue glass shoes like Cinderella's. She even had the same black crescent moon on her forehead like Aden.

"You called, your highness?" Icy asked as she bowed, with her semi high pitched voice. It wasn't too high pitched, just somewhere in the middle of low and high.

"Go out to the world and steal the energy and love from humans! I need more power!" Queen Noir stated in reply.

"You can count on me, my queen." Icy said with a wink before disappearing the way she came.

"I promise you, Sailor Moon...your days are numbered."

 **~END OF EPISODE 1~**

 **So what did you guys think? I think it's pretty good, but then that's just me. Anyway, tell me what you thought and then let me know what you think should happen in Episode 2. I'm at an dead end here and have no clue what could happen next. So please, if you have an idea, let me know.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have a wonderful day. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	3. E2: No One like Mercury

**Also, note that I changed up the story a bit. So if you see something in here that wasn't in the original Sailor Moon story (or in the remake 'Sailor Moon Crystal' which I haven't seen yet), just go with it. I wanted to make it a bit different and not exactly like the original story of Sailor Moon. Anyway, enjoy Episode 2!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

 **(SONG: "Leave it all to me" – Miranda Cosgrove – iCarly theme song)**

 **In 5...4...3...2...**

 **iSailor Moon**

 **Episode 2: No one like Mercury**

 _ **I know/you see/somehow the world will change for me/and be so wonderful/live life/breathe air/I know somehow we're gonna get there/and feel so wonderful/its all for real/I'm telling you just how I feel!**_

 _ **So wake up/the members of my nation/its your time to be/there's no chance unless you take what/every time/just see the brighter side of every situation/somethings are meant to be/so give me your best/and leave the rest to me/leave it all to me/leave it all to me...**_

 _ **...just leave it all to me.**_

 **(End of song)**

The sun was shinning high up in the nice crystal blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight as Sam walked down the sidewalk with Luna on her shoulder, trying to find a job. It has been a few weeks since Sam came back to Seattle and since she became Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. But with her living with Spencer for the time being, she needed to find a job so she could pay some sort of rent to him. Even though when she was a young girl she took people for granted, Carly showed her that that's not how you make friends. And even though she's known Spencer her whole life practically, she still wanted to do right by him.

So, here she was, with her little cat on her shoulder, looking at all the places that were hiring. So far, no luck.

"I don't see why you need a job, Samantha." Luna began to whine. "I mean, you'll be too busy with your Soldier duties to even get hours."

"Would you relax, Luna?! " Sam began as she looked annoyed at the little cat's attitude. "I'm going to find a job that's part time, just so I can make some money and give some to Spencer."

"Did the first fight a few weeks ago make you be more responsible?"

"I guess you could say that." Sam stated before she noticed a little coffee shop called Cygne de la Lune Café. She stared at it for a while, before seeing the 'Help Wanted' sign out front. "Oh perfect!" Sam quickly looked both ways and ran across the street, with Luna holding on for dear life.

"Slow down, sweetpea!" Luna called as they stopped running.

"Sorry, kitty!" Sam said with a giggle before walking into the coffee shop.

She looked around inside and was in awe. It looked a lot prettier than the outside showed it would. It had créme colored walls and navy blue carpetting. On one of the walls, you could tell it was their featured one. Because there was a beautiful mural of a white castle with a gorgeous red rose garden in the front of it.

On top of the biggest pillar in the mural of the castle was a white crescent moon that looked like it would have sparkled if it was a real thing to see someday. But the funny thing about this mural was that you could see the earth in the background.

"Why is the earth there instead of the moon?" Sam asked herself as she stared at the mural. She wasn't expecting a person to answer her question here, but someone did.

"Because legend has it, that a millennium ago, there lived a beautiful kingdom on the moon." A voice spoke up, making Sam spin around and see a girl with beautiful pale blue eyes and long blond hair up in the same style as Sam's when she's Sailor Moon, only they basically touched the floor.

"They called it the Moon Kingdom. And it was ruled by a great queen and her daughter." The lady continued her story as she looked at the mural with content while wiping her hands off on the apron on her skirt. "But one day, an evil force came and destroyed the castle, along with the princess and her lover."

"Wow...that's, really sad." Sam said, feeling sad about the whole story. A young princess and her prince dying during the fall of their once great home. It was truly awful in the young rebel's opinion.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a hopeless romantic, wishing this story to be true." The lady said with a smile. "I'm Cygne Lune, the owner of this coffee shop. How may I help you?"

"Oh, Miss Lune..." Sam began as she turned around letting Luna be more visible to the young lady. "...I'm here because of the Help Wanted sign in your window. I was wondering if you still had any applications."

Cygne went to say something before noticing Luna and just stared for a moment. It was like she recognized the black cat on Sam's shoulder, like she once knew her in another life. After a while, however, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Sam. "Sorry. Uh, yeah. I'm actually hiring on the spot. Are you good with people?"

"Please! She calls me names constantly!" Freddie yelled as he walked up from behind the counter.

"Freddie? You work here?" Sam asked surprised.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Freddie stated with a chuckle.

"It's not. I just thought you'd be in college right now."

"I am...Video Media for actual TV programs and what not." 

"Oh, so iCarly is what got you hooked to that, huh?" Sam was smirking now, which sort of made Luna roll her eyes at the moment here. But still, the little cat couldn't help but feel like she knew this young film maker from somewhere before.

"iCarly? Oh, you must be Sam!" Cygne said with a smile. "Freddie has told me a lot about you and Carly!"

"He has, has he?" Sam was still smirking before they heard a crash in the back and a young girl with short wavy dark blue hair run out.

"Sorry, Miss Lune! I broke more plates!" She said, making Cygne sigh.

"It's alright, Megan." She said. "Freddie, why don't you go help her out."

"On it." Freddie then nodded to Sam as in saying he'd see her soon and then left to go to the kitchen.

"When can you start?" Cygne asked right off the bat, surprising Sam in the process.

"I'm sorry...did you just hire me?"

"Why yeah. I believe in giving everyone at least one chance. Megan, however...I don't know about her." Cygne said with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm sure she's responsible...just a clutz." Sam stated with a smile, which made Cygne smile as well. "Oh, and how does Monday of next week sound? I need to get my math skills sharp before I start."

"That's perfect. I'll see you then, Samantha."

"Please...call me Sam." Sam said with a smile before running out of the coffee shop.

Cygne's smile turned into that of a grin as she watched Sam leave the store. The black cat on her shoulder is what surprised her. Seeing the crescent shaped bald spot on it's head, she could see that the legend she was hoping to be true was indeed a reality. But...she already knew that.

"Was that Luna?" Cygne asked herself as she continued to stand there before looking at the mural again. "I hope I find you soon...Serenity."

XXXXXXXX

A young black haired girl was at a Naval base, packing her bags quickly. Her dad had just walked into the room, seeing what she was doing and sighed.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go back to Seattle?" He asked as he walked in further.

"Yes, dad! I miss my friends too much, I miss Spencer! And I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen." The girl said as she packed the last photo of her friends and one of her family in her bag.

"Then you should stay if you feel that!" Her dad stated in worry.

"That's just it, dad! That's why I have to go!" The girl said, as she looked over at the sleeping cat of white on the desk chair. "Because I have to protect my friends and Spencer."

"Carly..." The man said as he took her hands, making her look back at him. "...if you feel like there's danger out there, then you stay. I don't want to lose you like I lost your mom."

"Dad, I'll be fine." Carly said with a smile. "Besides...there's a lot more to me that meets the eye." This made the white cat wake up from his nap and look over at the father and daughter.

"But Carly...!"

"Dad...I have to go!" Carly yelled as she pulled her hands out of her father's. The little cat behind her just stared in wonder of her. He knew who she was and why she really needed to head back to Seattle, but he knew that she couldn't slip up and say the truth as to who she really was.

"I have to go now, daddy. I promise, I'll be alright." Carly said with a small grin on her face before she closed her suitcase up, locked it and headed for the door with her little white cat behind her.

They were at the front enterance of the base and was looking around before running in the opposite direction of the airport. She hid behind a building with her little cat following suit...while he made his crescent moon appear on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, dad." She began as she wiped away a tear. "But I'm needed." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows before a bright light flashed and dimmed. Carly Shay was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The young girl from the coffee shop was sitting in the park alone, thinking of her latest job performance. Breaking more plates was not something she liked doing. Why was she such a clutz? When it came to the register and counting money, she had no problem. But when it came to the kitchen, forget it! No plate, cup, or bowl was safe!

The wind blew through her short wavy blue hair and the red bow in the back, as she looked up at the setting sun. It was a beautiful evening day, she had to agree with that, as she saw the birds flying to their nests to snuggle in for a cold night sleep.

"Pretty sight, huh?" A voice spoke up, making her look over and see Freddie standing there.

"Oh, hey Freddie!" She began smiling. "Yeah. It's beautiful." She then looked over at the fountain and smiled. It was a beautiful fountain, that had water flowing 24-7, day and night. Except when it was winter.

"How you feeling, Megan?" Freddie asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry. I don't understand why I can't get the handle on the kitchen supplies!" Megan began. "Those were plates number 9 and 10!"

"Yeah...I know."

Megan sighed as she looked over at Freddie, seeing his chocolate eyes sparkle in the dim street lamps. "Thanks for your help today."

"No problem!" Freddie began. "What are friends and co-workers for!"

Megan giggled at his statement, before hearing a groan come from the bench by the fountain. She looked over and saw the blond girl from earlier that day, sitting on another bench. She was studying some flashcards about change from what it looked like and her black cat was napping next to her right hip and thigh.

"Sam?!" Freddie called out, making the young blond look up from her cards.

"Oh, hey Benson!" Sam yelled back with a smile.

"Did Cygne really give you that job?!"

"Yep! I start Monday of next week!"

"Oh, cool! It sure will feel nice having another girl besides the boss in the store!" Megan declared before a scream was heard off to the other side of the park. "What the heck?!"

Out of nowhere, an ice covered monster emerged from over the hill, as it shot icicles at random individuals, letting an icy blue mist come out of the citizens. After that, they just fell to the ground out cold.

Icy laughed her butt off as her monster took the energy source from all the people at the park. "Soon I'll have enough energy for my queen!"

Luna woke up at the sound of this and stood her ground as she watched what was happening. She meowed to Sam, who just looked at her and nodded before running away while she pulled out her compact.

Megan screamed at the sight of the monster with fear, as Freddie stood in front of her for protection. He glared at the monster with venom in his eyes before he noticed a light yellow beam shoot through the sky, hitting the monster head on. It backed away a bit with the impact before looking up and glaring at the girl who was now standing in front of Freddie and Megan.

Freddie stared at her with wonder and a sparkle glistening his eyes. It was Sailor V who had saved them from the monster's icy magic. She stood there with venom in her own eyes as she took off towards the monster and started fighting him.

"Who is that?" Megan asked as she watched Sailor V fight with grace but expert skills, like she's done this sort of thing before.

"I don't know." Freddie began as he watched her movements.

Sailor V had knocked the monster down before looking at the two she had saved, making her gasp at the sight of Freddie standing there watching her. _Freddie? Is that really you?_ She thought before getting pushed down by the monster.

"Dang it! Got distracted and was attacked! Wonderful!" She yelled before getting freed by Sailor Moon running in and attacking the monster.

"That's for hurting my friend!" She yelled as she pulled out the crescent wand from the other fight she had a few weeks ago.

"No!" Icy yelled as she shot an ice pick at the Moon Soldier, hitting her hand and make the wand fall to the ground.

"OW!" Sailor Moon yelled as she held her gloved hand. She winced in pain as she watched the monster getting closer to her. She was running out of time. Sailor V was down for the count for now and she was injured...what was she going to?

Megan was watching as Freddie ran over to Sailor V to see if she was okay. She stared at the fight as a strange symbol appeared on her forehead. Luna saw this from her post and gasped. She knew that only meant one thing...

The black cat quickly ran up to Megan and flipped in the air, creating the Power Pen of Mercury. "Megan!" Luna yelled, getting the young clutz' attention. She looked down at the cat as the symbol faded away from her forehead. "Take this, quickly! And help Sailor Moon!"

Megan blinked, trying to find a logical reason for why a cat was talking to her, but she didn't have time. She quickly grabbed the pen and looked at the battle, seeing Sailor Moon fighting off the monster the best she could. And as she held the Power Pen, she could hear the words singing in her brain.

She held the pen up into the air and yelled those words that kept repeating in her head like a broken record. "Mercury POWER!" And with this, she had turned into the second Sailor Soldier known as Sailor Mercury.

Her outfit was the same as Sailor Moon's, only it was a more ocean colored blue with darker blue bows. The tiara on her was the same with the ocean blue gem and her boots were the same, and in the ocean blue color. Even the cuffs on her gloves were the same color as her skirt, collar, and boots.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked Sailor V as he helped her sit up. She looked at him and you could see a faint blush color her cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said as he helped her stand up now, right as the monster roared. They looked at it before hearing Megan, or Sailor Mercury, cry out.

"Mercury Bubbles...SPLASH!" She yelled out as bubbles flew around the area, making it harder for the monster to see what was going on, giving Sailor Moon enough time to grab her wand from the ground and held it in front of her.

"Moon, Healing, ESCALATION!" And with that phrase, a beam of light with a swirl of moons flew through the air and hit the monster head on, destroying it in the process.

"Dang it!" Icy yelled as she quickly disappeared in a swirl of ice magic.

Sailor Moon sighed with relief as she looked over at Sailor Mercury and held her thumb up at her as in a job well done, getting the newest scout to repeat the action.

Freddie smiled at the victory as he went to look at Sailor V again, only to see that she was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" He asked as he looked around for her, not realizing that she was up in a nearby tree, watching him from a branch.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." She began in a hushed tone. "But you can't know yet." And with those words, she disappeared from the scene.

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon said with a smile as Sailor Mercury smiled back.

"Thanks!" She said in return as she looked over at Freddie, seeing that he was a bit on the down side. Sailor Moon saw this too and sighed as well. She knew why he was down.

"Come with me." Sailor Moon said as she pulled her to a hidden tree and powered down to show who she was to her team mate.

"Sam?" Megan stated in surprise as she powered down as well, surprising Sam as well.

"Wow...I was not expecting that." She said, making Megan giggle with Luna smiling from down by their feet. "Come on." As Sam walked out from behind the tree with Megan, they saw Freddie walking towards the bench and then sit down. Sam saw his face and sighed as she walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"You okay, Fred?" She asked as Megan walked up to them as well with Luna trotting behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Freddie began. "I just...feel like I knew that girl."

"I'm sure you did!" Megan said. "But until you find out, you'll just have to be patient and work."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Freddie stated in reply with a smile on his face, as Sam looked over at Luna, seeing that she was sitting perfectly next to Megan's feet. Luna looked at her as well, as Sam winked at her with a smirk. You could see it in the young Moon Guardian's eyes that she was enjoying herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Icy stood in the hallway of Queen Noir's castle, taking deep breathes as she prepared herself to go inside to talk to her queen. But as she went to grab the door knob, Queen Noir yelled – more like screamed – at her through the door.

"GO AWAY! AND THINK ABOUT YOUR FAILURE!"

Icy let hot tears well up in her eyes as she spun away from the door, closing her eyes to try and cease the waterfall about to come out of her eyes. She was tough, strong, could take anything thrown at her, like a harsh boss or a rude co-worker. She could take it all.

She opened her eyes with evil showing inside. She was going to show those Sailor Scout who was boss. And she was going to prove to everyone, that she was the strongest out of all of them when it came to her powers. She was ready to see Sailor Moon...die.

 **~END OF EPISODE 2~**

 **Let me know if you guys have any requests.**


	4. E3 - Fight Fire with Fire

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy it though.**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

 **(SONG: "Leave it all to me" – Miranda Cosgrove – iCarly theme song)**

 **In 5...4...3...2...**

 **iSailor Moon**

 **Episode 3: Fight Fire with Fire**

 _ **I know/you see/somehow the world will change for me/and be so wonderful/live life/breathe air/I know somehow we're gonna get there/and feel so wonderful/its all for real/I'm telling you just how I feel!**_

 _ **So wake up/the members of my nation/its your time to be/there's no chance unless you take what/every time/just see the brighter side of every situation/somethings are meant to be/so give me your best/and leave the rest to me/leave it all to me/leave it all to me...**_

 _ **...just leave it all to me.**_

 **(End of song)**

Sam was quickly running down the sidewalk, with Luna running beside her. It was the Monday after she got hired and she was running late, like always. Thankfully, Cygne understood when she called her, telling her that she over slept and didn't realize what time it was when she did get up.

"Samantha, slow down!" Luna yelled, making Sam look down at her little cat, not seeing where she was going and ran into someone along the way. She started to fall backwards, only to get a strong hand catching hers in response. She looked up and saw a man with bushy brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He had a bit of brown fuzz on his face as his smile seemed to have lit up the world.

Sam blushed at the sight of him. He was pretty cute with his beach tanned skin and casual clothes. He smiled at her as well with a look of admiration in his eyes. He pulled her up as a flash of a different time entered their minds and left as quickly as it came.

"Hi," Sam said flustered.

"Hi," He said back with the same flustered state as hers.

"I...I'm sorry for running into you."

"Don't be. I wasn't looking where I was walking either. So no harm done," She giggled as she stared at him for a little while longer, only to shake her head out of her trance.

"Sorry," She said as she took her hand from his. "I'm being a creep."

"Don't worry about it," He replied. "I'm Kyle Davis by the way."

"I'm Sam...Sam Puckett," Sam replied before feeling Luna poke her leg with a paw. She looked down at her and immediately freaked since she knew what she was trying to get at. "And I'm late for work! I'm sorry! I have to run! I hope to meet you again someday!" And with that, Sam ran around him and went straight towards the coffee shop, with Kyle watching her from his spot on the sidewalk until she was out of his sights.

"Whoa," Was all he could say before turning around with a smile and walking the way he was going. "I hope we meet again too, Sam."

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Noir stood by her mirror, seeing the scene play out of Icy's defeat a few days prier. Her defeat broke this evil queen's heart the most, for she found Icy to be the most powerful one of them all. Her ice ability, mixed with the power of the dark moon, should have defeated Sailor Moon and the others. But instead, Icy was defeated by that pest of a blond hero. She only had one other henchmen to choose from now. And she wasn't her favorite.

"Catty!" She called out, as a young girl raced in quickly from the hallway, wearing all gray and with a gold bell on her black choker necklace. She even had un-naturally long light gray fingernails on her hands and gray cat ears poking out of the top of her head with her medium length gray hair.

"You called, my queen?" She asked with a slight bow, her voice a mere squeak like a mouse.

"I'm sending you out to defeat that Sailor Brat. Don't disappoint me," Queen Noir said.

"You can count on me, Queen Noir!" Catty replied as she disappeared in a big puff of gray smoke.

"I better be able to," The evil queen said to herself as she looked back at the mirror, seeing the scene had changed for the events of this new day of, what she hoped, would be her domination of the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freddie was busy with counting the register while Megan was in the back kitchen, working on NOT breaking anymore plates. The store was still opened, but no one was coming in to make a bigger profit on this specific day.

"Anyone come in lately?" Cygne asked as she walked up to the counter from the back room.

"Not since the last customer," Freddie answered as there was a crash heard in the back.

"Crap!" Megan yelled, making Cygne giggle at the young blunette in the back. It was at this moment that Sam ran in out of breath.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm so sorry!" She yelled before seeing that the place looked deserted. No one in booths or at tables. No one at the bar area, or on the stage in the back. "Whoa...ghost town much?"

"You're fine, Sam. We've been slow all day," Freddie answered as Megan came out of the back.

"Miss Lune, I..."

"I know, Megan. Just come out of there for a little while," Cygne said, as Megan walked up to one of the other registers on the bar. "I might have to close down if I don't get any business!"

"That's unfortunate," Sam said before clocking in, with the help of Freddie. "There has to be a way to get business in here!"

"Like what?!" Megan yelled. "No one knows this place exists besides us 4!"

"Maybe I can help," A voice spoke up making everyone look over to see a girl with black and red hair, and violet eyes. She was smirking as her hands rested on her hips. "I couldn't help but over hear your problem."

"Roselle!" Megan yelled as she ran around the counter and towards the girl in question, hugging her with a big old bear hug.

"Who's that?" Sam asked as she saw Freddie's smile.

"That's Roselle King, Megan's childhood best friend," He answered. "She'd come in every now and then to keep us company on days like this."

"I see."

"Nice to see you again, Roselle!" Cygne said with a smile, before she noticed Luna sleeping on one of the booth seats. "Sam, did you bring your cat to work?!"

"Huh?" Sam looked at her boss before noticing Luna asleep in the same spot Cygne did and blushed in sorrow. "Sorry. She didn't want to leave my side today."

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie," Cygne said smiling. "To be honest, I think she's kind of cute. She could be our little mascot!"

"Thanks, Miss Lune!" Sam smiled at this before seeing Luna looking up at them and seeing Roselle standing there with Megan. Her eyes widened as she stared for a while.

 _Is that...?_ The young cat thought to herself.

"What brings you back to Seattle!?" Megan yelled as she pulled away from Roselle.

"I missed the sights here! I also missed my best friend!" Roselle answered with a giggle.

"AW!" Megan yelled as she hugged her again.

"Anyway, what's the idea you have to help us out, Rose?" Freddie asked as Cygne sat at the bar, her long blond pigtails brushing the floor.

"Well, you do have that stage no one uses!" Roselle yelled as Megan pulled away from her yet again. "I was thinking you could do open mic nights for all those who love to sing!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Cygne stated with excitement.

"Yeah!" Freddie said. "I could see if Car...!" He stopped mid-sentence before looking down at the register, making Sam know exactly who he was about to say.

"Carly?" She asked, making him nod his head with sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah, I miss her too."

"What happened to this Carly girl?" Cygne asked, making Sam look at her.

"Carly Shay, from iCarly?" Sam stated.

"Oh, right! Freddie told me about her!"

"She decided to move in with her father back to his base since he's with the Navy," Freddie said before leaving the counter and going into the kitchen.

"What's up with Freddie?" Megan asked, worried.

"Oh, he's fine. He just...he's had a huge crush on Carly for as long as I can remember," Sam answered. "When she left...his heart basically left with her."

"Aw, that's so sad!" Megan exclaimed with a hand on her heart.

"It is," Roselle said in return. "How long ago was this?"

"It seems like forever ago at this point," Sam answered before noticing Luna perk up on her seat. Her ear was twitching, which made Sam turn her head to the side in confusion. "Luna, buddy, are you okay?" She asked her little kitty, which the name of this cat seemed to have made Cygne perk up as well.

"Wait...her name is Luna?" The young boss asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"No reason," Cygne said back as they heard Luna hop off of the chair and run outside in a hurry.

"Luna!" Sam called as she ran after her cat, with Megan and Roselle following behind her. Cygne watched for a moment before grinning a tiny bit. She walked away from the counter and went over to the mural of the mythical castle on the moon, staring at it's beauty for a short while.

XXXXXXXX

Sam ran out onto the sidewalk, seeing and hearing a bunch of people screaming their heads off as a giant black leopard started jumping on everyone.

"What the heck?!" Roselle yelled with fear.

"That's right my little pet!" Catty started to exclaim as she laughed at her leopard's roar. "Take their energy force!"

"The heck is going on here?!" Roselle yelled out of curiosity and fear, as she looked over at Megan and Sam.

"Megan?!" Sam called, looking over at her blue haired friend. "You ready!?"

"I'm always ready!" Megan yelled as she pulled out her power pen with the Mercury symbol on it.

"So am I!" Sam yelled as well, anger entering her eyes as more leopards seemed to have started to form all over the place. Immediately, the young blond threw up her hand and called upon the words she had said a couple times now. The words that had become her life. "Moon, Prism, POWER!" And with these words, she turned into the hero of love and justice, Sailor Moon, right in front of Roselle.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" The young girl exclaimed before seeing Megan hold up the power pen.

"Mercury POWER!" And with these words, Megan Belle turned into the hero known as Sailor Mercury, right before her best friend's eyes.

"Megan?" Roselle began with surprise.

"Stay back, Ro!" Sailor Moon said with worry. "We don't want you getting hurt!" And with that, the blond hero with the long pigtails and buns on her head, ran off towards one of the leopards to fight it, Mercury right behind her.

Roselle just watched in surprise as Mercury used her bubbles and water abilities to stop some of the leopards while Sailor Moon used her tiara. But it was all soon in vein as the two heroins were flown back and landed on the gravel floor of the street, making the black and red haired girl rush up to them to make sure they were alright.

Catty laughed evilly as more leopards came around her while she walked up to them. She stopped about half ways away, but she was showing an evil smirk on her face before a beam of light hit one of her leopards, making her look over to see Sailor V standing there.

"Do you always use cats in your strategy, Catty?" She asked with her own smirk on her face, her eyes covered by the red mask still and the crescent moon on her forehead shining in the light of the sun. Roselle saw this and almost freaked out.

"No way," She spoke with a fan-girl sort of nature.

"Sailor V, I should have known you'd show up," the cat based villain said with a hiss as Sailor Moon went to stand up from the ground. "Maybe it's time for you to stay away...PERMANANTLY!" And with that, Catty shot a big blast of a dark energy towards Sailor V.

"NO!?" Roselle yelled as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead while she ran in and stood in front of the heroin, and right as the magic hit, a red-orange shield of fire went around the two girls, making Catty stand in complete shock.

"Whoa, I didn't know Roselle could do that," Mercury stated before seeing Luna rush up to Roselle herself, dropping the power pen of Mars at her feet. Roselle looked down at it and soon as the dark energy dissipated, she bent down and picked it up. She examined it for a moment before looking at Luna, who just smiled at her.

"Mars Power...say it," the cat said, almost making Roselle faint. Almost. But she instead nodded her head and stood tall before Catty, as Sailor V ran over to the other two.

"This...this can't be-"

"Mars POWER!" Roselle screamed as a spiral of flames wrapped around her in an instant. Sailor V helped Mercury up before turning to see the flames had disappeared and stood Sailor Mars. Her outfit was the same as Mercury's and Sailor Moon, only in red and purple. And instead of boots, she had red heels on her feet.

"She's a scout?" Mercury asked with surprise and a smile. "I can't believe this!"

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled with excitement as a red rose flew passed her and hit Catty in the shoulder, scratching it. "Huh?"

"OW!" Catty screamed as she grabbed her wound and turned to the source, seeing the rose planted in the ground. Immediately, her eyes widened before spinning back around to see someone on a light post behind Sailor Moon, who looked in the same direction.

"Who are you?" the blond hero asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Mars, Fire, IGNITE!" Mars yelled as a swirl of fire raced towards Catty's unknowing figure, hitting her and making her leopard shadows disappear out of existence.

"This isn't over, you pesky Sailor Brats!" the villain yelled as black smoke slowly wrapped around her. "For Queen Noir will be the ruler over all the cosmos!" And with that, she was gone.

Mars sighed with relief before jogging over to Mercury and Sailor Moon, as well as Sailor V who was staring at the male figure as well. But he wasn't looking at Sailor V. His sight was set on Sailor Moon, seeing her sparkling blue eyes as they had faded to brown, showing care and love in them as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

And Sailor Moon was feeling the same as she stared at his face, his white eye mask hiding his identity and the black tuxedo looked so crisp and clean, like he had it ready for this occasion. To her, he looked like a prince, waiting for his princess to notice him.

"Who are you?" she asked again with hesitance in her voice.

"I go by many names, m'lady," he spoke with a masculine nature. "But you can call me Tuxedo Mask." And with that, he hopped down, took one last look at the blond hero and then turned around, running away with his black cape flying behind him.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out to him, only to find it in vein as her hand fell slowly back to her side. "Tuxedo Mask," she spoke with a small grin entering her face. "So mysterious." This made Sailor V look at her and grin as well as she placed a hand on her shoulder, which made the blond hero look at her.

"I'm sure you two will meet again," she said with a smile, making Sailor Moon smile as well.

"I'm sure you're right, Sailor V. And when we do, it'll be something else."

XXXXXXXX

Queen Noir glared at Catty as the cat based villain bowed and disappeared, making Aden scoff with amusement from beside his queen.

"What now?" he asked as Queen Noir looked at him.

"It's simple. You're up," she said as she made a small bracelet with dark gems and a ruby as red as blood appear in his hand. "And make sure that Sailor Moon doesn't wake up."

XXXXXXXX

The following night was fun. Open Mic-Night was a blast and everyone had a terrific time. There were even awards being passed out by Cygne herself.

"And now our final performer of the night," she spoke into the microphone, making Freddie, Roselle and Megan look over at her with smiles. "She's my newest employee and has a special heart. Please welcome, Sam Puckett!"

Everyone clapped as Cygne went off stage and Sam stepped up front and center.

 **(SONG: "So Close" – Jennette McCurdy)**

She smiled over at Freddie and her new friends, who were smiling back at her with hope.

 _SAM: You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling/on my little heartstrings/got me all tied up in knots/anytime I see your face/oh it brings out/it brings out the girl in me/don't know just how you did it/but you got me real good/hook my line and sinker/like I knew you could/but you don't even notice/boy I wish you would/I can't help myself/CHORUS/I can't help but smile/every time I see your face/if we never met/I bet/you don't know my name/am I out of my mind/I think that I might be going crazy/cause my heart is yours/to have and hold or break/how do you get to be so close/when you're so far away._

As Sam took the microphone off the mic stand (and moved around the stage to the beat of the music), Kyle just so happened to have walked in at that moment. A smile spread on his face as he looked up on stage at Sam, seeing how much fun she was having up there.

 _SAM: I think you might be close to perfect/girls you know I what I mean/he's got a face straight out of a magazine/gotta pinch myself/to prove he ain't a dream/oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh/I can't help myself/now my secret's out/CHORUS/I can't help but smile/every time I see your face/if we never met/I bet/you don't know my name/am I out of my mind/I think that I might be going crazy/cause my heart is yours/to have and hold or break/how do you get to be so close/when you're so far away/BRIDGE/I wish you were mine/all mine/mine all mine/I wish you were mine/all mine/I wish you were mine/CHORUS/I can't help but smile/every time I see your face/if we never met/I bet/you don't know my name/am I out of my mind/I think that I might be going crazy/cause my heart is yours/to have and hold or break/how do you get to be so close/when you're so far away/how'd you get to be so close/when you're so far away._

 **(End of the song)**

When the song ended, everyone went wild, crazy wild, as Sam bowed to the audience with a laugh. She looked at her friends as they cheered for her, before noticing Kyle at the enterance. Her smile grew at this point she saw him cheering and clapping the loudest out of everyone there.

And while this was going on, no one noticed that on the mural in the shop...the image of a princess was appearing in the center of the garden.

 **END OF EPISODE 3**


End file.
